El Inicio Del Fin
by Kunieda-Misaki
Summary: Sasuke penso que tener una relacion amorosa con su prima hiba ha ser facil pues solo se preparo para el Inicio. -Por que somos la misma sangre-Esas 6 palabras le dolian en el pecho a Sakura pero ¿Las reglas no se hicieron para romperse? Entonces esa era una regla que queria romper, se hiban a arriesgar, jugarian hasta la ultima carta con tal de estar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**El inicio del Fin**

**_PROLOGO_**

¿Como es que habian llegado a todo esto? Estaba a escasos centimetros de su prima y eso no era lo peor de todo, sino que estaban en la cama de ella, uno sobre el otro.

¿Desde cuando el se habia convertido en un incestuoso?No le molestaba la idea de tener una relacion con ella al contrario. Por que años atras no se hubiera hecho lo que ahora.

Teniendo en cuenta que los años le habian caido bien a la chica y que el era una persona bastante impulsiva, sello los labios de aquel cuerpo que estaba debajo de el, con pasion.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**El inicio del Fin**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

**...**

**Era un lindo dia en la casa Uzumaki todo se arreglaba para la llegada de sus familiares que desde hace tiempo no veian, destacando a una jovencita pelirosa muy apurada.**

**-Sakura no te vallas a-Un ruido interrumpió a la mujer peliroja-Caer-Bajo corriendo las escaleras-por que estaba en el 2do piso-y ayudo asu hija-¿Estas bien?**

**-Si lo siento...tengo que ser mas cuidadosa-dijo lamentandose la chica**

**Sakura Pov**

**Estaba tan emocionada, hace años que no lo veia ¿estara mas guapo? No es imposible tal vez sea mas alto. Basta Sakura no es normal que a los 17 años sigas enamorada de tu primo ya superalo-Me regañaba mentalmente.**

**Y esque me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de mi PRIMO eso es anti-natural pero era inevitable esos ojos negros te envolvian su voz era tan endemoniadamente sexi su rostro todo el... ¡era perfecto!**

**Lamentablemente es mi primo ¿Por que Kami-sama se ensaña conmigo?**

**Tal vez y algún dia me hacia el milagro de que el o yo fueramos adoptados, pero por dios ¿cuantas posibilidades hay de que pase eso?**

**La unica que sabe de mi enamoramiento secreto hacia el es mi hermana Ino quien me dijo que quizas fuera solo atraccion y es que ya hace 5 años que no lo veía tal vez ya no siento lo mismo e Ino tiene razon, probablemente llegen en unos minutos y ahi lo descubrire.**

**¡Esto no podía estar pasandome! Trajo a su horrenda novia Karin tiene los ojos rojos, un color de cabello que hace juego, y un peinado inusual, su cabello es corto y descuidado en su lado derecho, mientras que largo y peinado a su izquierda. Lleva gafas marrones y pantalón corto negro con altas medias negras del largo del muslo con zapatos, bueno no digo que sea fea al contrario es bonita pero, ¡es horrenda en personalidad!**

**Nose como la soporta y se nota que ni la Tia Mikoto ni mi primo Itachi les cae bien en lo personal no me agrada. Claro esta que NADIE aparte de el Tio Fugaku y ''supongo'' que Sasuke les cae bien.**

**Mama suele ser muy directa y esta vez no fue la esepcion...**

**FLASH BACK**

**-Y...dime Sasuke-chan ¿como te va en la escuela? No has bajado en las notas**

**-No sigo siendo el promedio mas alto-Ante eso todos nos sorprendimos solo sabiamos que tenia un buen promedio mas no el mejor**

**-Me gustaria que Naruto fuera igual que tu tengo miedo de que si sigue asi puede reprobar el año**

**-Tranquila Kushina ya veras que mejora-Comento mi tia en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor**

**-Lamentablemente ya nos hemos resignado ¿no Sakura?-Pregunto a lo que yo solo atine a asentir distrida.**

**Karin habia ido al baño a lo que mi madre a provecho para preguntar sobre ella.**

**-Sasuke y ¿Karin es buena en clase?**

**-Hm...no mucho-respondio con simpleza**

**-Y ¿como empezaron a salir?**

**-No lo recuerdo**

**Ahi venia la chica cuando mama le empezó a aconsejar-Sabes deberias salir con una de las amigas de Sakura son muy inteligentes y bonitas...Ah hola Karin-Ella solo murmuro algo que pude interpretar como si la maldijera talvez sea mi imaginacion.**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Lo que mas me deprimio fue que no me hablo mas que para decirme un simple; Hola, nisiquiera un ¿como estas? o te extrañe no un simple y forzado hola.**

**No es el mismo Sasuke que años atrás me habría saludado con un caluroso abrazo o diciendo cosas lindas...talvez mama tiene razon y los años cambian a las personas.**

**...**

Con respecto a Karin pues no me cae mal pero no tenia a nadie mas para ese cargo

y que mala Kushina verdad?

Inner;**No es como si ha ellos les interesara tu opinion **

Que cruel

**Un gran agradecimiento a;**

**Meriel Solemi15; ¿En serio me alegra que te halla gustado, y ami tambien me gustan mucho la relaciones prohibidas es mas intrigante el saber que pasara despues. **

**y**

**Penny Uchiha; Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te halla gustado**

Perdon si es muy corto.

Por favor dejen sus review su opinion es muy importante Sayo


	3. Capitulo II

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero no tuve internet ni imaginacion algo lo cual es muy deprimente.**

**Inner: Si pero ya estamos de regreso sin mas a leer XD**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto solo la trama de esta historia es mia.**

El Principio Del Fin

**Capitulo II**

_**Sasuke POV**_

Esto es bastante estresante no ha pasado ni un dia de que llegamos a Konoha y ya quiero volver a Suna-aunque se que no pasara por que me quedare a vivir aqui-Lo pero de todo es que Karin pasara la ultima semana de vacaciones con nosotros lo cual es mas estresante todavia.

Me levanto de la camaque esta aun lado de la del dobe y veo que el esta dormido balbuceando no se que estupideces, me dirigo al baño y topo con una chica.

-Itte...Gomene-Es la torpe de Sakura siempre disculpandose por todo-hasta por lo que no es su culpa-pero no hay nada que hacer es su naturaleza.

-No tienes por que disculparte

-Hm...etto yo-Siempre se ha puesto nerviosa cuando hablamos o se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa es bastante extraña-Bueno...yo...Buenas noches Sa-Sasuke

-Hmp...-Y se fue

No se como es asi cuando sus hermanos mayores son unos locos hiperactivos (N/A.-Cof pervertidos Cof) y su madre-Mejor no hablar de ella-supongo que ella, Sasori y su padre son los mas normales-por no decir los unicos.

Fin Sasuke POV

...

-¡Buenos dias Teme!-Grito el Uzumaki en la oreja del Uchiha

-¡Idiota!

-¿Por que me pegas?-Dijo el Uzumaki sobandose la cabeza dañada por el golpe de el pelinegro-Solo queria levantarte

-No tenias por que hacerlo-Contesto frio mientras bajaba con un simple boxer

-Teme no deberi-el rubio fue interrumpido por el grito de cierta pelirosa que estaba en la cocina-¡Sakura-chan!

...

-Buenos Dias-Saludo la ojiverde

-Buenos dias Sakura-La pelirosa se sorpredio y volteo a ver a su acompañante

-¡Kyaa!-Y dio el asoton

-¡Sakura-chan!

-Hm...¿Sakura?-El pelinegro veia confundido la escena de la chica desmallada en la cocina

-Teme ¿que le hiciste a Sakura-chan?

-Yo no le hize nada usuratonkachi-Se defendio Sasuke dandole otro golpe a Naruto

-¡Sakura-chan!

...

-¿Que...paso?-Pregunto desorientada la chica

-Te desmayaste-Le respondio el pelinegro Uchiha

-Ya veo

-Hm...¿Que te pasa?-jamas habia visto a su prima pelirosa tan...¿Triste? Mataria al que la puso asi. Si supiera que de alguna forma la culpa es suya.

-Nada solo nada-¿Que diablos le pasaba? Es lo que rondaba en la cabeza de Uchiha Sasuke en ese momento.

...

No tenia miedo de enfrentar lo que el pelinegro le hacia sentir; es mas estaba segura que lo sentia, no tenia miedo de el, no le temia a sus padres, ni al que diran de la gente, estaba segura de lo que sentia por Sasuke aunque realmente aquel que robo su corazon no la aceptara.

Ella solo queria estar a su lado, ver lo feliz y que talvez las cosas volvieran hacer lo de antes. Por que realmente lo amaba...Pero la vida era injusta con ella se empeñaba en joderle la existencia algo que ella realmente no merecia era eso, que su corazon estubiera atado al mismo sentimiento de hace mas de 7 años.

**Hubo quien me pregunto quien era hermano de quien bueno no queria que fuera tan prohibido asi que Mikoto y Minato son primos.**

**En el proximo capitulo se veran varios recuerdos de cuando eran niños y el por que Sakura dijo que Sasuke cambio y el porque cambio sera mas adelante.**


End file.
